Ce Fichu Chat
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: "Regarde-toi, tu es tout plein de poils, tout plein de crasse, et tu as même de la poussière dans tes moustaches. D'où est-ce que tu sors, encore ?" Petite conversation entre Drago Malefoy et... Pattenrond. - OS !


**Kumi-no-kotoba** a eu la merveilleuse idée de me soumettre des thèmes pour un OS D/H. L'un d'eux était une conversation entre Drago et Hermione à propos de Pattenrond... Mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire, l'OS est devenu une conversation entre Drago et... Pattenrond lui-même.

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

_(Personnages de J.K. Rowling, que nous vénérons tous...)_

* * *

**Ce Fichu Chat**

.

- Regarde-toi, tu es tout plein de poils, tout plein de crasse, et tu as même de la poussière dans tes moustaches. D'où est-ce que tu sors, encore ?

Drago Malefoy vint s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. L'appartement londonien dans lequel il avait emménagé avec Hermione un an auparavant était calme, et seules deux âmes y erraient : un jeune homme, grand, blond, élégant ; et un chat, gros, roux, et inélégant. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assis en face de Drago, sur le tapis émeraude qui paradait sur le parquet, et il regardait son maître par alliance avec de grands yeux inexpressifs.

- Tu as dormi sous l'armoire de la cuisine, c'est ça ? Oui, je sais, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas fait le ménage.

Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour conséquence de les déranger terriblement, puis amena cette même main jusqu'aux moustaches de Pattenrond et les essuya furieusement.

- Je t'enlève ça avant qu'Hermione ne rentre. Ça la rendrait folle de voir son pauvre chat chéri couvert de moutons de poussière. Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'elle voit en toi, franchement ? Je ne vois qu'une sale bête poilue et complètement inutile. En plus, tu t'es vu ? Tu es aussi roux qu'un Weasley ! Vraiment, un Weasley dans mon appartement ! Et tous les jours ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça...

Le blond s'adossa à la matière moelleuse du divan et soupira longuement, les yeux fermés. La vie était vraiment trop dure. Il avait fallu qu'une belle brune lui arrache son cœur, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle lui avait imposé la présence de son fichu chat. Il rouvrit ses paupières et vit que Pattenrond était toujours en train de le fixer.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, par Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retournes pas sous l'armoire, tiens, que je sois peinard ? J'ai eu une longue journée, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Le chat ne broncha pas. Ses yeux éteints contemplaient toujours ceux de Drago, d'un air désintéressé. Il resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, et enfin, son attitude immobile prit fin et son oreille droite fut parcourue d'un soubresaut. Et, comme si cette conversation le fatiguait plus que tout, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, révélant de petites dents pointues et une langue rugueuse.

- Je t'ennuie ? Tu n'as qu'à te plaindre à Hermione ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans la tanière des Weasley, hein ? Tu y étais pourtant bien, tu avais plein de place pour te reposer, pour te promener, pour... Je ne sais pas, moi, pour écrire dans ton journal intime ou pour draguer le chat des voisins. Oh, on ne me la fait pas à moi, celle-là, je sais très bien que leurs voisins, de l'autre côté de la colline, ont un joli chat blanc qui vient parfois te rendre visite. Oui, oui, je sais tout ! Alors ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

Drago se tourna légèrement sur le côté et envoya ses jambes sur le canapé, de manière à être étendu de tout son long, mais non sans une certaine distinction. Les bras derrière la tête, il posa son regard sur le plafond blanc qui lui faisait face. Sa voix grave émit une lente plainte qui résonna dans sa gorge. Ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau et il reprit :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'inflige ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'aime plus que moi. C'est indécent. Et surtout, ça me rend triste ! Est-ce qu'elle a pensé à mon bonheur et à ma confiance en moi ? J'ai l'impression de toujours passer après toi : tu as droit à des câlins quand elle lit un livre, elle te donne à manger entre les repas, ça ne la gêne pas que tu sois dans la salle de bain, à ne rien faire, pendant qu'elle prend sa douche... Quelle injustice.

- Miaou.

- Tiens, tu vois, tu es d'accord avec moi ! Je passe toujours après toi, en second plan !

Les bras de Drago n'étaient plus sous sa tête, où il se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt, mais s'agitaient maintenant dans les airs, signe d'un énervement notable. Pattenrond semblait plus indifférent que jamais, mais son miaulement suggérait qu'il avait envie de faire partie de la conversation. La nouvelle position de Drago, avachi (élégamment) sur le sofa, ne plaisait pas beaucoup à la bête rousse assise sur le tapis, qui savait mériter plus d'attention que cela. Un second miaulement retentit et, cette fois, Drago tourna la tête et ouvrit un œil pour examiner le chat.

- Je peux être embêtant, je le sais bien. Tiens, je n'ai même pas fait le ménage, alors qu'il me suffit de sortir ma baguette pour que cet appartement brille de propreté. Mais quand même, je suis plus utile que toi ! Moi aussi je lui apporte de l'attention et de la douceur. Est-ce que tu sais faire du café, toi ? Et est-ce que tu lui amènes le petit-déjeuner au lit, le dimanche matin ? Je ne crois pas. Et regarde-toi, on dirait que tu t'es pris un mur ; ton museau est tout plat. Je suis beau, moi ! Non ? Tu ne trouves pas ? Regarde ce nez parfait, là.

Après avoir désigné l'arête de son nez, le grand blond ramena sa tête en position naturelle et retrouva l'obscurité de ses paupières. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole d'un air abattu.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je ne vais vraiment pas bien, je suis en train de parler à un chat ! J'ai complètement perdu la tête. C'est de ta faute, Pattenrond !

A la mention de son nom, le chat miaula une nouvelle fois et sauta sur le canapé, si bien qu'il atterrit en plein milieu du torse de Drago, qui poussa un cri.

- Ah, ça y est, tu m'attaques ? Attends un peu qu'Hermione entende parler de ça !

Mais contrairement à ce que Drago proférait, le félin s'avança doucement et, du bout de sa langue râpeuse, se mit à gentiment lécher le menton de son nouveau maître. Ses moustaches désormais propres chatouillaient légèrement une des joues du jeune homme, qui se trouvait quelque peu désemparé devant la réaction de la boule de poils. Drago s'éclaircit la voix, retint sa respiration, et finit par poser ses mains de part et d'autre de Pattenrond, lui grattant délicatement le cou.

Drago lâcha un long soupir.

- Mais oui, matou, je suis là, dit-il. Je me plains, je me plains, mais je t'aime bien quand même un peu, hein.

Le chat s'étala sur Drago et se mit à ronronner pour montrer sa soudaine affection. Le blond déplaça ses mains pour lui caresser le dos.

- Mais je te préviens. Si Hermione nous trouve comme ça, tu es mort.

Et ses mains continuèrent de câliner le gros félin couleur carotte, sans se rendre compte qu'une jeune femme brune était rentrée depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes et qu'elle avait assisté à presque toute la scène depuis l'entrée du salon, située derrière la tête de Drago. Et Hermione resta là encore un moment, à tendrement regarder les deux amours de sa vie.

* * *

Voilà, c'était court, mais je me suis bien amusée. Les reviews sont mes amies :)

A bientôt ! ~ _Delfine_


End file.
